


I run for miles just to get a taste,

by nyehfuck



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: :'), Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:39:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9618254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyehfuck/pseuds/nyehfuck
Summary: 7.10.16title from Rihanna's "Love On The Brain"





	

the golden halo

 

          blending

 

into the window

 

          behind

 

he looks at me with

 

          surprise

 

as i walk towards him

 

          breaking

 

i will die with him

 

i will stay by his side until

 

    they

 

          shoot

 

               us

 

                   dead.


End file.
